portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 01 - Trouble in the Tunnels
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * Story '1-1 A Blocky Start' In which our Heroes begin their adventure to track down their missing friends and confront the entity that captured them, "The Boss". Enemies * 1''' Dialogue Elder Mohawk, Rogue Bowman, and Willow Druid are on the battlefield, facing a Hollow War Blade. * - Ach! I cannot believe our friends are those horrible baddies! * - They've been infected by the Darkness. They are now Hollow! * - Then where are our allies? * - ... * - I'm not sure. But three heads are better than one. We'll figure it out, love. The heroes win the battle. * - I think our duo just became a trio...if you stop calling me "love". The Campaign Chapter 1 map is shown. 1-1-1 Dark Presents In which our brave band gives the Hollow the gift that keeps on giving. Enemies * '''1 1''' '''1 Dialogue * - By the Stone! These Hollow look just like our friends! * - We'll make the person responsible pay for this! * - Any idea who that might be? * - Well... no. * - ... 1-1-2 Deductive Reasoning The moment our Heroes learn The Boss is mining the world hollow...by using Hollow. Enemies * 1''' '''1 '1-2 Axe Me No Questions' The moment Elder Mohawk loses his temper and threatens mutiny. Enemies * 2''' '''2 2''' 1-2-1 Attention Class The one where our unwavering warriors show some block baddies how a sword works. Enemies * '''2 2''' '''2 1-2-2 Who Needs a Map? The time where Elder Mohawk gets lost in his own city. Enemies * 3''' '''3 3''' '''3 '1-3 Brain Games' The moment our great Heroes learn The Boss has captured their friends to make mindless copies of them for this mindless army to mindlessly conquer everything. Enemies * 3''' '''3 1-3-1 Mine And Mine Alone In which our Heroes mind the mines that are being mined by mindless minions. Enemies * 3''' '''3 3''' 1-3-2 Marco! A time in which our bright band realizes it's not easy to find Shadow Minions in the dark. Enemies * '''4 4''' '''4 4''' '''1-4 A Little Tight In which our company learns they can collect shards of their friends in order to break them from the grasp of The Boss. Enemies * 4''' 4 '''4 4''' 1-4-1 Don't Get on Her Bad Side In which our daring troupe discovers Light Warden and her massive sword can chop a block clean in two. Enemies * '''4 4 4''' Dialogue * - Man, Light Warden, you chop those blocks so hard! We should call you... * - Call me "The Chopper" and you're next. * - The Ch... Light Warden! Cuz' a nickname would not show the respect your title deserves... We shouldn't use them ever! * - That's what I thought you'd say. 1-4-2 Full o' Holes A tale in which our persistent pack stabs some Hollow again and again and again. Enemies * '''5 5''' '''5 '1-5 Friends 'Till the End' A moment in which Elder Mohawk and Rogue Bowman bond over beard balm. Enemies * 5''' '''5 5''' '''5 Dialogue * - Ok so now we go straight down this tunnel until we get to... * - Pfft, that's no tunnel. * - I've spent my entire life in these mines, lad. Trust me, that's a tunnel. * - Whatever... seems more like a long cave to me. * - Everyone's a critic. 1-5-1 The Scenic Route Our gallant gang continues to fight their way out of the mines but not without a wrong turn or two. Enemies * 5''' 5 5 1-5-2 Flower Power In which Willow Druid manages to use a few flowers and a pile of leaves to take out a group of Shadow Minions. Enemies * '''6 6''' '''6 6''' '''1-6 Easier than Expected The one where our talented contingent trounces a couple of Hollow. Enemies * 6''' '''6 6''' '''6 1-6-1 Timberrr! A story in which Elder Mohawk chops down a tree attempting to get at some Shadow Minions. Enemies * 6''' '''6 6''' '''6 1-6-2 The Misconception The moment in which Rogue Bowman realizes lava is really, really hot. Enemies * 7''' '''7 7''' '''7 '1-7 Blinded by the Light' In which our persistent party finally exits the maze of mines and continues their hopeful hunt for The Boss. Enemies * 7''' '''7 7''' '''7 Dialogue * - Glorious sunlight! * - I never thought I'd be so happy to see the sky! * - Now we just have to cross this tundra, go past some sheer cliffs of ice, and around that mountain of lava. * - Oh yeah. Easy-peasy. * - Oh come now, it'll be fun! Category:Campaign